Base stations and mobile devices operating in a cellular network may exchange data and related control messages. In an example scenario, the network may support operation according to Machine Type Communication (MTC) or Internet of Things (IoT) protocols or techniques. As the number of such MTC or IoT devices may be large, in some cases, the exchanging of data and control information between the base station and the mobile devices may be challenging. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems of exchanging data and control information in these and other scenarios.